Atracción, hormonas, tensión Y una buena dosis de morbo
by Red7Moon
Summary: Una Slytherin y un Gryffindor, enemigos ancestrales cuyo odio también ancestral habían heredado,obligados a pasar varias semanas horas y horas encerrados en un mismo lugar. Aquello sólo podía acabar en tragedia o... En lo que había ocurrido. RW/OC. Posible Lemon.
1. Capítulo 1

_Primer capítulo cortito, pero necesario como introducción al por qué de todo lo demás. Prometo que lo interesante está por venir. Mientras, ¡gracias por estar aquí y leer mi historia! ^^ Espero que disfrutes con ella. _

Primera hora de la mañana en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los Gryffindors y Slytherins de 6º curso, estaban ya en sus asientos del aula de encantamientos, y el pequeño profesor Flitwick estaba dando un repaso sobre los encantamientos enseñados durante la última clase. Al hacer una pregunta, automáticamente una mano se alzó para contestarla.

- Si, dígame, Señorita Granger.

Varios pupitres por detrás, Sarah Fellow, alumna de Slytherin, puso los ojos en blanco. El entusiasmo casi rayando la obsesión de Hermione Granger por contestar las preguntas en todas las clases le resultaba muy pedante.

- Vamos a reírnos un rato…_ ¡Silencius!_ – Apuntó con su varita a la chica y murmuró el hechizo silenciador, justo cuando abría la boca para contestar. Sus labios formaron una frase sin sonido alguno. Hermione frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a la garganta. Volvió a articular unas palabras, inútilmente.

- ¿Está bien, Señorita Granger? ¿Qué le ocurre?-El profesor Flitwick se acercó a su mesa mientras ella trataba de averiguar por qué no le salía la voz. Sus amigos, sentados cada uno a su lado, la miraban preocupados y confusos.- Venga conmigo, iremos a la enfermería. Potter acompáñenos por favor.

Al salir los tres por la puerta, se extendió un murmullo progresivo entre los alumnos, a la vez que Sarah se echaba a reír, coreada por las risas de sus compañeros más cercanos.

El joven pelirrojo que se había quedado mirando la puerta del aula, se giró y les dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu amiguita sabelotodo, Weasley? – dijo Sarah sonriendo burlonamente desde su sitio.

- ¿Has sido tú, verdad? – La voz de Ron Weasley estaba cargada de enfado e indignación.

- Qué listo Ronnie…-Contestó la Slytherin con sarcasmo.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Chivarte al profe? Oooh…

El grupo de su alrededor rompió a carcajadas.

-Más quisieras… - Se levantó de la silla y fue con paso decidido hasta ella, que no se sorprendió en absoluto y soltó una risita antes de levantarse también, con total parsimonia.

- El leoncito valiente se enfada, qué miedo… - Dijo mientras caminaba mucho más calmadamente que él hacia su encuentro. Gryffindors, tan fáciles de provocar… No era difícil saber dónde tenía que tocar para hacerle saltar. Eran tan descerebrados que un enfrentamiento verbal provocaba un aburrimiento más mortal que el de las clases de Binns, por eso la Slytherin procedió a terminar con ella y que empezara lo bueno:- Muy noble por tu parte defender asía esa… Sangre Sucia.

El término que utilizó y, sobretodo el desprecio con el que tiñó sus palabras terminó provocando aún más a Ron, que dejó atrás cualquier razonamiento sensato y actuó por el más puro y rabioso impulso:

**- **¡Desmaius!

- ¡Protego! – La chica reacción rápidamente pues estaba esperando esa respuesta del previsible pelirrojo, y el hechizo aturdidor rebotó y fue a parar a un montón de libros que salieron volando en todas direcciones. Entre el resto de los alumnos hubo gritos, vitoreos y abucheos por parte de una casa contra la otra.

- ¡Controla tu carácter, Weasley! – Rió Sarah, mientras esquivaba con facilidad una mesa.

- ¡Controla tú esa maldita lengua de reptil! – Respondió él mientras no le daba ni una pausa y lanzaba otro hechizo.

Así comenzaron el duelo, lanzando maldiciones sin ton ni son, esquivando los rayos de luz por los pelos y contraatacando sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Ya… Me estás cansando… ¡Expelliarmus! – De la varita de la joven salió un certero haz de luz que dio de lleno en el acalorado pelirrojo, haciéndole caer al suelo, desarmado. -Je… Ya no te pones tan chulo, ¿eh? – Se acercó unos pasos a él, con aire altivo y de superioridad, pero en un rápido movimiento que no alcanzó a preveer, Ronald recuperó la varita y utilizó el mismo hechizo contra ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Fellow? ¿Has ocupado el puesto de Malfoy como reina de los idiotas? – Decía el Gryffindor mientras se levantaba y quedaba de pie frente a ella con una sonrisa triunfante y su varita apuntándole.

- Desgraciado… - Murmuró mientras lo miraba con la rabia del orgullo lastimado, buscando a tientas su varita. En cuanto su mano la atrapó, se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a reanudar su lucha sin perder un instante. Y esta vez sería la definitiva…

- ¡Levicor…!

- ¿Se puede saber, por las antiquísimas barbas de Merlín, qué es todo este escándalo?

Fue demasiado tarde. La profesora McGonagall acababa de hacer aparecer su estirada figura en el aula, pillándoles a ambos con las varitas en alto y los conjuros a medio pronunciar.

- ¡Dos alumnos de sexto curso, magos casi adultos batiéndose en duelo en medio de una clase! ¡Semejante barbaridad debería darles vergüenza! – A pesar de lo escandalizadas que sonaban sus palabras, su tono imponía muchísimo. Clavó su mirada en Weasley, no sabía cómo pero aquel muchacho, mirase donde mirase, siempre estaba metido en todos los problemas.- Se le restarán treinta puntos a cada casa, y les quiero ver a los dos después de las clases en mi despacho. Y no se atrevan a faltar.

Y así, sin dejar lugar a ninguna réplica, salió del aula. Ahora los alumnos que antes habían animado la pelea, resoplaban con fastidio y miraban acusadoramente a los dos culpables por haberles hecho perder puntos tan gratuitamente. La campana sonó y todos salieron con la prisa que sólo el fin de una clase puede provocar. Pero Sarah y Ronald se tomaron unos segundos más para dedicarse la peor mirada de desprecio. Después, cada uno recogió sus cosas con brusquedad y salieron de allí, tomando caminos opuestos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Otro capítulo cortito, pero prometo que el siguiente será bastante más largo ^^ Estos los escribí hace años -por eso son flojitos-, y hace relativamente poco que me animé a escribir el resto, pero están casi terminados, sólo falta pasarlos a ordenador. Este ha sido mi primer fic... Así que con que alguien lo lea ya me hace ilusión, pero si además os animáis a dejar un review, aunque sea una palabrita... Me haréis feliz. ¡Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfrutes!**

La última campana del día no fue tan alentadora como lo solía ser todos los días, aunque sólo dos personas lo sentían así. Para Sarah y Ron ya no significaba libertad, si no todo lo contrario. Cada uno en una punta del castillo, casi al mismo tiempo, miraron el reloj y sintieron el mismo pesar en el estómago.

El gryffindor se despidió a regañadientes de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia su castigo pateando todo aquello con lo que sus pies se cruzaban por el suelo. La slytherin con tan pocas ganas como él también emprendió su camino hacia el despacho, pero no se permitió perder su habitual paso altivo y sus de superioridad. Cuando llegó, encontró a Ron ya tocando tres veces a la puerta. Esta se abrió y Sarah, a pesar de haber llegado después que el pelirrojo, se le adelantó al entrar, dándole un leve empujón al pasar por su lado y haciendo un gesto arrogante con la cabeza. Si no fuera porque la profesora McGonagall los miraba con tremenda severidad desde su escritorio, Ronald habría vuelto a empuñar su varita.

- Ya saben por qué están aquí. Batirse en duelo va contra la reglas de Hogwarts y hacerlo en un aula, aprovechando la ausencia de un profesor lo hace aún más grave.- Les miró a ambos por encima de sus gafas de cristales cuadrados.- He llegado a un acuerdo con el profesor Snape y hemos decidido que serán penalizados con dos semanas de castigo contribuyendo a diversas labores de limpieza del castillo. Y no admitiré ninguna queja.- Añadió al ver que ambos abrían la boca para replicar.- Ahora deben asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, espero que esto les haga recapacitar. Den gracias a que no hemos considerado una expulsión temporal.- En ese momento ambos pensaron que una expulsión temporal hubiera sido mil veces mejor que tener que pasar dos semanas limpiando como elfos, tan cerca el uno del otro.- Comenzaréis por limpiar la lechucería, por supuesto, sin magia. Pueden irse ya.- Dio por concluido su sermón y bajó la mirada hacia los pergaminos de su mesa.

Los dos jóvenes dieron media vuelta y salieron de mala gana. No dijeron nada ni se miraron siquiera durante el trayecto, pero el mal humor que emanaba de ellos era hasta palpable. Llegaron a la sala donde las lechuzas dormían en los altos palos distribuidos por toda ella. El olor que desprendía no era nada agradable, y el suelo estaba poblado de excrementos de sus habitantes. En un rincón les habían dejado los utensilios necesarios y una nota en la pared con instrucciones de cómo limpiar aquello.

- Agh, no puedo creer que por tu culpa tenga que pasarme la tarde limpiando la porquería de estos estúpidos bichos…- Le recriminó Sarah al gryffindor, dando un paso y haciendo una mueca de asco al notar como se le pegaban al zapato una mezlca de plumas y desechos de lechuza.

- ¿Mi culpa? – Ron la miró incrédulo. Él sí que no podía creer, por muy slytherin rastrera que fuera, que se atreviese a culparle a él de esa manera.- ¡Tú empezaste todo esto al hechizar a Hermione!

- ¿Ves? No te ofusques tan rápido, Weasley… Si no lo hicieras, no estaríamos aquí.- Le respondió Sarah con parsimonia, enarcando una ceja y mirándole con desdén. Eso era lo que les diferenciaba. Ella sabía mantener la calma, por lo tanto era dueña por completo de sus acciones… Mientras que él era puro instinto.

- ¡Que no me…! Mira, que te jodan, una estúpida slytherin como tú no me va a hacer perder los nervios otra vez…- Dijo Ron con muchísimo esfuerzo, pero terminó controlando y ahogando el enfado de su voz, aunque las orejas se habían teñido del color de su pelo. Le dio la espalda y cogió una de las fregonas para ponerse a trabajar.

La chica lo observó mientras frotaba con fuerza el suelo con ese chisme muggle. Resignada, procedió a hacer lo mismo.

El tiempo pasaba insoportablemente lento para ellos. Habían estado callados durante todo el rato, hasta que un quejido por parte de la morena rompió el prolongado silencio.

- Maldita sea, esto nunca se acaba…- Arrodillada como estaba, qutando los restos de suciedad más persistentes, se incorporó para estirarse, volviendo a quejarse al notar el dolor de su entumecida columna.

- Deja de quejarte, no va a servirte de nada…- Respondió Ron, desde su sitio, alejado de ella, con el mismo humor de perros que al principio, incrementado ahora por el cansancio.

- Claro, tú estarás acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas y a estar rodeado de porquería como lo son tus amigos pero yo…

- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!

Las palabras de Sarah fueron ahogadas por la fuerza de la voz del pelirrojo, que se dirigió hacia ella en dos zancadas, y aunque la slytherin trató de evitarle, dando unos temerosos pasos hacia atrás, el gryffindor acabó sosteniéndola por el cuello de la camisa, sin permitirle huir como la culebra que era:

- No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra más sobre mis amigos o te juro que no respondo de mis actos…

Estaban a muy poca distancia y Sarah pudo comprobar cómo su cara adquiría el mismo color escarlata que sus orejas. También vio como los ojos azules del chico relucían de ira, y eso la asustó más de lo que se atrevería admitir

- ¿… Vas a pegar a una chica, Ronald? Qué gryffindor tan valiente.- Contestó Sarah de manera desafiante a pesar de lo que le imponía la furia del pelirrojo, reaccionando tarde ya que sus pensamientos se habían quedad oatrapados inexplicablemente en esos ojos del color del cielo.

- Yo no veo nada a lo que pueda llamar "chica" en esa sala…- Le contestó Ronald mordazmente, sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada ni por un segundo.

La slytherin comenzó a sentir un profundo agobio sin entender bien el por qué. Apartó la mirada del chico que la mantenía apresada, al mismo tiempo que le propinaba un empujón haciendo así que la soltase. Liberada por fin de la para ella insoportable cercanía de Weasley, no lo dudó ni un segundo y salió casi a la carrera de allí. Que limpiase la mierda él solito. Le dejó bien claro este mensaje al cerrar la puerta con un sonoro portazo tras de sí.

Aquella noche, cuando por fin pudo meterse en la cama, la joven slytherin no paró de dar vueltas en ella. Tan mala era su suerte que ni descansar podía. Estaba inquieta, por alguna razón que su inconsciente sabía pero su cabeza se empeñaba en negar. Porque ese desgraciado traidor a la sangre no era nadie para perturbar su sueño, eso jamás.

En cambio, el susodicho traidor y compañero de castigo, se encontraba en el dormitorio de la alta torre de Gryffindor, durmiendo tan plácidamente como sus grandes ronquidos corroboraban. Sin ninguna inquietud.


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Tachán! Como prometí, este es más largo. De momento llevo un buen ritmo, seguiré intentando subir capítulos igual de seguido mientras la universidad me lo permita. ¡Gracias por leer y que lo sigáis disfrutando! **

Sarah fue arrastrando los pies desde las mazmorras hacia el Gran Comedor, con los ojos casi pegados de lo somnolienta que estaba. No había dormido más que unas horas y encima tenía que madrugar ¡en su día libre! Para hacer las tareas de un dichoso elfo doméstico. Y como guinda a su tormento, estaría encerrada de nuevo con Weasley. Cuanto más lo pensaba, mayor se le hacían las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza. Tan cansada e irritada se encontraba que apenas prestaba atención a los preparativos de navidad en los que estaban inmersos muchos profesores y alumnos voluntarios (y otros no tan voluntarios).

Espumillón por aquí, bolas de colores flotando por allá… Nada interesante para ella. Al pasar junto a la mesa de Gryffindor, miró inconscientemente hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo que tanto la sacaba de quicio. Lo encontró riendo con sus amigos, todos con unos estúpidos gorritos de colores. Ron miró en su dirección y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella le miró arqueando las cejas despectivamente, pero Weasley le devolvió una sonrisa y la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella el muy imbécil? La morena le fulminó con una mirada que en ese momento deseó que fuera de basilisco, y siguió su camino hasta la mesa que le correspondía.

Apenas probó bocado, el dolor de cabeza era cada vez más insoportable. Apretaba las manos contra las sienes, intentando aplacarlo inútilmente. Y este no cesó antes de que, lo que a ella le parecieron apenas unos escasos minutos, llegara la hora de marcharse a cumplir su condena.

A pesar de que se había retrasado a propósito, cuando estaba saliendo del comedor el gryffindor iba sólo unos pocos pasos por delante de ella, siguiendo el mismo camino hacia el despacho de Filch. Ron andaba a paso ligero y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. En cambio, Sarah fruncía el ceño y tenía los ojos entrecerrados clavados en la espalda del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz? ¿Es que quería torturarla más, que no le valía la asquerosa noche que le había hecho pasar? Su despreocupación y la canción que empezó a silbar en ese momento no hicieron más que aumentar la irritación de la chica y las ganas de lanzarle una maldición asesina a traición por la espalda.

Al llegar encontraron pegada a la puerta una nota similar a la del día anterior, con las instrucciones del castigo. Ron las leyó rápidamente y abrió la puerta, haciendo una exagerada reverencia para invitar a Sarah a que entrase primero. Ésta apretó la mandíbula y con otra mirada de odio, le empujó dentro de la habitación. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando, al hacerlo, el chico soltó una carcajada.

Se pusieron a su labor –separar y limpiar archivos de hace Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo. Era una tarea terriblemente tediosa y monótona, aunque a Ron no parecía afectarle, pues seguía con el fantástico humor que parecía acompañarle esa mañana. Al contrario que Sarah, que no paraba de resoplar y quejarse en voz baja.

-Venga mujer, ¡que es navidad!

Sarah cerró los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que arrugaba una hoja vieja y se la tiraba a a la cara.

- Cierra esa bocaza y olvídate de que existo para ti.

- Eh, ¿cuál es tu problema?

- TÚ eres mi problema. Tú y la estúpida sonrisa de imbécil que llevas toda la mañana. ¿Por qué demonios estás tan contento? – La morena acabó explotando, no le aguantaba ni un minuto más.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, es navidad. Y además, en unas horas me largo a mi casa de vacaciones.- Se estiró y se levantó hasta colocarse delante de su malhumorada compañera.- Por lo tanto, es mi último día de castigo contigo.- Volvió a sonreír y hasta le guiñó un ojo a la slytherin.

- Oh, ¡gracias a Salazar! – Respondió Sarah con teatral alivio, levantando los brazos.- Por mí vete ahora mismo, no tienes ni idea de lo a gusto que me voy a quedar, y me daría igual quedarme castigada el resto del curso si así te pierdo de vista de una maldita vez.

Ronald ignoró su comentario, manteniendo su amplia sonrisa. Nada de lo que le dijese ahora le iba a enfadar, dentro de muy poco estaría de camino a su casa para disfrutar de sus bien merecidas vacaciones…

- Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿No vas a pasar las navidades en tu casa? – Preguntó despreocupadamente, sin odio de por medio se sentía benevolente y hasta que podía llegar a ser amistoso con ella. Cogió una silla y se sentó en ella de cara al respaldo, quedando frente a ella. Sarah se quedó quieta durante un segundo, pero siguió a lo suyo, sin levantar la vista.

- ¿Ahora no sueltas esa lengua tan fácilmente, eh? – La picó Ron, viendo que no reaccionaba a su pregunta.

- Piérdete, no te interesa.- Le espetó Sarah, aún sin mirarle.

- Vamos, no seas así, que esto es muy aburrido… - Insistió sin apartar la mirada de ella. Apoyó las manos y la barbilla en el respaldo de la silla, y se quedó un largo rato así.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba fijándose en cada pequeño detalle de la chica: en su pelo negro intenso, que llegaba hasta sus hombros, alborotado en todas direcciones; en el rubor que había adquirido su rostro debido al enfado, lo que resaltaba el verde pálido de sus ojos que ni se molestaban en posarse en él…

La slytherin levantó la mirada por fin, pillando desprevenido al gryffindor, que casi pierde el equilibrio haciendo el intento de levantarse para hacer como que no estaba mirándola mientras maldecía por dentro su torpeza.

-¿Piensas seguir mirándome de esa manera mucho más? – La morena alzó una ceja, pretendiendo hacer como que no le había inmutado en absoluto el haber captado su mirada, pero lo cierto es que algo en su estómago había saltado como un resorte.- Si tanta curiosidad tienes, no, no voy a volver a casa. No soy bien recibida.- Contestó a su anterior pregunta con indiferencia, pero entonces captó un ligero cambio en la mirada de Weasley y frunció el ceño.- Ni se te ocurra sentir lástima por mí. Es más, te lo prohíbo.- Hizo hincapié en esa palabra, con dureza.

-Ah… - Ron hizo un intento de protestar, pero sólo salió eso de su boca. Siempre había imaginado a la slytherin en una opulenta mansión, rodeada de sirvientes, malcriada y feliz. Y ahora estaba algo contrariado y confuso. Sarah puso los ojos en blanco mientras terminaba de apilar una montaña de pergaminos.

En ese momento, entró Filch seguido de su inseparable gata y les dijo a los dos con voz cascada y monótona:

-La profesora McGonagall ha dicho que podéis dirigíos ya al comedor.

Los dos jóvenes obedecieron sin rechistar. Regresaron al comedor y sin mediar palabra volvieron a sus respectivos sitios. El ambiente en el Gran Comedor era mucho más animado que cualquier otro día. La gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban entusiasmados e impacientes por regresar a sus casas con sus familias.

Un rato después de que terminara la cena, las mesas comenzaron a quedarse vacías conforme los prefectos iban indicando a los miembros de sus casas que podían salir ya y dirigirse a los carros que los llevarían hasta la estación de Hogsmeade.

La mesa que primero se vació fue la de Hufflepuff, de esta casa no quedó ni un solo alumno. La siguiente fue Ravenclaw, de la cual quedaron sentados un pequeño grupo. El turno llegó a Slytherin que quedó… Casi vacía. Sarah deseó en ese momento que se la tragase el calamar gigante del lago, al notar todas las miradas de la gente que aún quedaban allí, en especial la de toda la mesa de Gryffindor. Muchos cuchicheaban entre ellos y la miraban con pena, y otros… No se cortaban en señalarla y reírse. Pero esto último no le afectaba, prefería que se burlaran de ella a que la compadecieran.

Entre todo el jalo de Gryffindors que se levantaban y apretujaban por salir, distinguió a cierto pelirrojo mirándola y a apartando la vista continuamente.

-Oh, por favor…- Murmuró Sarah, apretando los puños.- Mira que se lo dije. Ni que fuese un maldito hufflepuff, compadeciéndose hasta del polvo.

Una vez que el comedor quedó por fin vacío, Sarah se levantó y aprovechó para dar un paseo por los pisos superiores, disfrutando dl casi completo silencio que había ahora en los pasillos. Se asomó a una de las ventanas del segundo piso, desde donde veía a la masa de estudiantes que se abrían paso hasta los carros. Todos reían entre empujones.

Puede que Sarah, en el fondo, desease estar entre ellos. Puede que desease realmente tener una familia unida y normal con la que volver en vacaciones. Puede que envidiase a todos aquellos chicos y chicas a los que ahora se dedicaba a observar. Puede, incluso, que envidiase a Ron y a su fastidiosa familia de traidores a la sangre. Pero sólo un poco. Y jamás daría pruebas de ello.

Se disponía a seguir su paseo, pero el que había sido su último pensamiento de repente se materializó frente a ella, alertando de su presencia con furiosas pisadas. Ronald Weasley pasó de largo, ignorando la presencia de la slytherin. El verle allí cuando pensaba que por fin se había librado de su presencia, molestó mucho a la chica.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué sigues aquí, Weasley? – Se plantó con los brazos cruzados, esperando que se detuviera y le diera una respuesta al por qué de que su martirio no se hubiera acabado.

Ron se paró de golpe y se volvió a sus espaldas, percatándose al fin de la presencia de la slytherin.

- Precisamente por _ti.- _Le contestó con los dientes apretados y el enfado grabado en el rostro.

- ¿Qué? No me irás a decir que te has quedado para hacerme compañía porque te doy lástima… ¿Verdad? – Clavó en él sus ojos, más abiertos de lo normal. Aunque había querido usar la ironía, la sola idea de que el gryffindor se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso de verdad le disparaba el ritmo cardiaco y al mismo tiempo le daban ganas de golpearle.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una hermanita de la caridad? ¡Anda ya! – El pelirrojo movió la mano en un brusco gesto de disciplencia.- Si sigo aquí es porque McGonagall no me deja volver a mi casa hasta que terminemos _nuestro _castigo.

Sarah recompuso su descolocada expresión, carraspeando y alzando la barbilla ligeramente, recuperando su postura habitual.

- Ah… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – Arqueó una ceja mirándole como si estuviera diciendo la mayor tontería de la historia.

-¡Pues que todo esto es…!

Pero la chica había dejado de prestarle atención y mostraba más interés por una araña de gran tamaño –sin duda agrandada por algún alumno- que se descolgaba lenta pero inexorablemente por un hilo desde el techo, justo sobre el cabello pelirrojo de Weasley, quién, al ver que los ojos de ella apuntaban hacia arriba, siguió su mirada hasta encontrar al arácnido agitando su numerosas paras a escasos centímetros de su cara.

La cercanía le hizo dibujar primero una mueca de asco y terror al mismo tiempo… Que se transformó en un potente grito cuando el hilo del que pendía el insecto se rompió y cayó sobre él.

A Sarah le sorprendió el escándalo que el joven y, en teoría, valiente gryffindor estaba formando por una insignificante araña. Pero aún así no se inmutó ni hizo ademán de ayudarle. Sólo cuando se regodeó lo suficiente, reteniendo en su mente la imagen del recién descubierto pánico del león, se dignó a sacar la varita. Apuntó al animal que se encontraba en el hombro del chico mientras él intentaba sacudírsela de encima. De su varita salió un rayo de luz azul, que golpeó de lleno a la araña, haciéndola caer al suelo y huir.

Al instante, el pelirrojo se quedó estático en el sitio, sorprendido por el inesperado hechizos que además de espantar a la araña, le había dejado una marca chamuscada en una mejilla al rozarle.

- Ya puedes dejar de saltar como una nena, el bicho malo se ha ido.- Le dijo al tiempo que guardaba su varita muy tranquilamente, con una amplísima sonrisa burlona y satisfecha dibujada en la cara.- Nos vemos luego.- Fue lo último que le dijo, antes de pasar por su lado propinándole un empujón con el hombro, como solía hacer tan sólo para provocarle, y marcharse de allí más optimista con respecto al castigo de aquella tarde, en vista de la humillación que acababa de pasar su insufrible compañero.

**_"Spoiler": En el próximo capítulo, os adelanto que las cosas se pondrán más interesantes ;) _**


End file.
